801
by KUROUJI
Summary: "801 spotted. Repeat, 801 spotted. Hai, hai. Oh ryoukai, Mo." ; "Kuroko, apa kau tau 801 itu apa?" ; Ketika Kagami bertanya apa itu 801 dan Kuroko menjawabnya dengan sebuah praktik. / BadSum orz. KagaKuro. RnR onegai? ;;


801.

**Disclaimer**: KUROKO NO BASUKE © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**. Kuroko Tetsuya © Kagami Taiga!

**Rate**: T.

**Genre**: Romance, Friendship

**Pairing**: KagaKuro.

**Words**: 1107.

**Warnings**: missed typo(s), OOC (mungkin). _Less-description_, bisa jadi sangat gaje(?)

**Summary**: "_801 spotted. Repeat, 801 spotted. Hai, hai. Oh ryoukai, Mo._" ; "Kuroko, apa kau tau 801 itu apa?" ; Ketika Kagami bertanya apa itu 801 dan Kuroko menjawabnya dengan sebuah praktik.

* * *

_SMA Seirin, jam makan siang._

Bel istirahat siang sudah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Kelas 1-B sudah mulai kosong. Beberapa murid sudah membawa _bento_ masing-masing ke kantin atau taman, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk makan siang. Kelas itu kini sudah benar-benar kosong—oh, hampir. Karena masih ada dua murid yang memutuskan untuk memakan _bento_ mereka di kelas. Sebut saja, si _crimson_ Kagami Taiga dan si _baby blue_ Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Yo, Kuroko. Apa yang kau bawa hari ini?"

"_Doumo_, Kagami-_kun_," yang dipanggil mengerjap sekilas, menatap teman sekelasnya yang sudah memutar kursi ke arahnya. "Um, hanya _onigiri_ dan beberapa sayuran," Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan ke _bento_ yang baru saja diletakkannya di atas meja kelas.

Kagami mengernyit, menyingkirkan buku-buku Kuroko yang ada di meja teman se-klubnya itu. Lalu ia mengeluarkan _bento_ yang dibawanya. Tidak banyak, hanya bermacam-macam sayuran ditambah saus tomat.

"_Ano_… Kagami-_kun_," Kuroko berbicara seraya mengunyah _onigiri_-nya. "_Kantoku_ menginginkan latihan dadakan hari ini."

"_Are_? Hari ini?" Kagami menggigit irisan tomat ditangannya.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kita perlu latihan ekstra."

"Ngg," Kagami kini mengunyah tomatnya. "Apwa dia tidwak mengerti kalau aku ini swedang ingin istwirahat, hah."

"Bilang langsung saja pada _kantoku_," ujar Kuroko, ia masih mengunyah _onigiri_-nya dengan tenang, lalu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah bodoh Kagami. "Bakagami."

Kagami _sweatdrop_. Si rambut merah-kehitaman itu lalu mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu milik Kuroko. "_Ne_, Kuroko," ujarnya pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang _kantoku_… apa kau tau 801 itu apa?"

"Um?" Kuroko berhenti mengunyah. Dengan kalem seperti biasanya, dia meletakkan _onigiri_-nya kembali ke kotak _bento_. "Memangnya ada apa, Kagami-_kun_?"

Kagami tampak berpikir sebentar. "_Etto_… Kemarin aku mendengar _kantoku_ berbicara dengan seseorang melalui hpnya. _Kantoku_ menyebutkan beberapa kata-kata aneh."

"Aneh seperti apa?"

"Ehem," Kagami berdeham sebentar. Lalu ia menirukan suara bisik-bisik Riko-_kantoku_. "_801 spotted. Repeat, 801 spotted. Hai, hai. Oh ryoukai, Mo._"

"Ng?" Kuroko sedikit heran. "Apa _kantoku_ benar-benar berbicara seperti itu?"

"Hn," Kagami mengangguk, melanjutkan memakan sayurannya. "Jadi Kwuroko. Apwa kau tau mwaksud kwantoku?"

"_Hai_," Kuroko mengangguk singkat.

"A-apa? Bweritahu aku!"

"Habiskan dulu makananmu," Kuroko melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang tenang.

"_This is Japanese lunch time rush_," Kagami menunjukkan cengirannya, lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya secepat mungkin. "Nah. Apa?"

"801 itu… um, bagaimana ya—"

"Jelaskan."

"Praktik atau teori?"

"_Practice makes perfect_," Kagami kembali menunjukkan sisi _American_-nya. Dia sudah cengar-cengir tidak sabaran.

Kuroko mengangguk setelah membereskan kotak _bento_nya. "Begini, Kagami-_kun_."

Kagami mengedip gugup ketika Kuroko beranjak dari kursinya dan merangkak naik ke meja, lalu mendaratkan tubuh mungilnya di pangkuan Kagami. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kuroko hanya memasang wajah _deadpan_ seperti biasa, dengan santainya menutup bibir Kagami dengan bibirnya. Lidah Kuroko perlahan menjilat bibir Kagami. Yang _diserang_ tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain melotot kaget.

"O-oi, Kuro—_i-itai_!"

_Tidaaaaak, bibir Kagami sudah tidak _virgin_ lagi._

Si _crimson_ memekik tertahan saat Kuroko menggigit bibirnya. Tangan Kagami sudah ditahan oleh tangan mungil si _baby blue_ yang kali ini cukup kuat, tidak seperti biasanya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kuroko melepas ciumannya.

"Um, _gomen_…"

"_Che_, _baka_. Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

"Oh, itu tadi ciuman pertama Kagami-_kun_?" Kuroko masih memasang _deadpan_, mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan jari. "Aku juga."

Kagami mengalihkan pandangan. "Jadi maksudmu, 801 itu ciuman?"

"Eh?" Kuroko menatap Kagami heran. "Bukan. Um… Kagami-_kun_ belum mengerti, sepertinya."

"J-jangan! Jangan melakukannya lagi oi, Kuroko."

"Tidak," Kuroko menggeleng. Tapi kali ini ia malah mengangkat kaos di dalam seragam Seirin-nya, membuat perut putihnya sedikit terlihat—

"Ooi, Kuroko!"

"Bukannya ini sudah biasa?" Kuroko menatap Kagami.

"Ya, tapi—" Kagami mengalihkan pandangan, wajahnya semakin memerah. "—ooi, apa maksudnya ini."

Kagami mengernyit ketika Kuroko ingin menaikkan kaos miliknya juga.

"Ini 801. _Yaoi_."

_Tidak, tidak… Maksudnya _yaoi_ itu, _boys love_? Laki-laki dengan laki-laki? Oh lagipula kemarin aku melihat Hyuga-_senpai_ dan Kiyoshi-_senpai_ berciuman. Apa itu termasuk _yaoi_?_

Kuroko tersenyum sekilas, menatap Kagami yang sedang berpikir. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke badan Kagami, tepat sebelum si _crimson_ itu mendorongnya.

"K-kuroko!" Kagami kalap, menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku mencintai Kagami-_kun_. Itu namanya 801. 8 itu _ya_, 0 itu _o_, dan 1 _i_. _Ya-o-i_."

"O-oh," Kagami menggaruk kepalanya gugup.

Kuroko tersenyum lagi, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami, memperkecil jarak diantara bibir mereka. "Kagami-_kun_, _daisuki da_—"

"A-AAAAAH, KUROKOOOO!"

Kuroko mendadak memundurkan wajahnya, rona merah jelas terlihat di kulit pucatnya. "Uhm, _gomen_…" pemuda beriris cerah itu berdiri dan kembali ke kursinya, lalu menunduk gugup.

"Hn," Kagami mendengus. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"I-itu…"

Kagami mengacak rambut Kuroko. Seringai lebar terukir di wajahnya yang agak sangar. "_Daisuki mou_."

"_H-hee_?" Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan mengerjap menatap Kagami.

Kagami mencondongkan wajahnya dan meraih dagu Kuroko, lalu mencium bibirnya yang sedikit pucat. "Umm…"

"K-kagami-_kun_," Kuroko terlihat heran ketika Kagami melepaskan ciumannya. "A-ada apa?"

"_Nanimo—" _Kagami mengalihkan wajahnya. "Aku akan bersiap untuk latihan nanti. Kau juga, Kuroko."

"_H-hai_," Kuroko mengangguk, kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Psh, psh, Kuroko," seorang pemuda berwajah seperti _chihuahua_ dan berambut coklat menyikut lengan Kuroko pelan-pelan. Dia sedang memegang bola basket seraya mencoba melakukan _shoot_ sementara Kuroko sedang berdiri mematung disebelahnya. "Kagami-_kun_ kenapa?"

Kuroko hanya diam dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia terlihat sangat senang. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian?" si _chihuahua_ kembali menanyai Kuroko.

_Blush!_

Kuroko memerah. "T-tidak, Furihata-_kun_."

"_Uso da, uso_," Furihata terkekeh, meninju lengan Kuroko dengan semangat. "Ayolaaah, beritahu aku!"

"_H-hai_… Aku hanya… umm…"

"Yo, Kuroko."

Kuroko merasa ada helaian rambut yang menggelitik telinganya, dan lengan kekar tersampir di bahunya. "Kagami-_kun_."

Kagami melirik Furihata. Dia menunjuk Kuroko dan membuat gerakan mulut yang seakan berbicara "_U-ke_." Lalu Furihata dan Kagami tertawa.

"A-ada apa," Kuroko melirik Furihata dan Kagami bergantian. Dia melepaskan lengan Kagami dari bahunya, dan menyentil dahi Kagami.

"Aa—Kuroko!" Kagami menarik pipi Kuroko seraya menaikkan salah satu alisnya yang bercabang.

"_Itai yo_, Kagami-_kun_," Kuroko mengusap pipinya.

"Nah, Furihata," Kagami kembali melirik Furihata dan kembali mencoba menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Kuroko. "Kuroko sekarang pacarku."

"U-uwaaaa, _maji ka_?!"

"Hum," Kagami mengangguk dan mengacak surai biru muda Kuroko. Yang diganggu hanya bisa menunduk malu. "Ya, kan, Kuroko?"

Gym Seirin hari itu hanya terisi oleh Riko-_kantoku_ dan pemain kelas satu, karena pemain kelas dua hari ini diliburkan dari latihan. Sebagai satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan saat itu, Riko hanya bisa menguping diam-diam, sementara ia berpura-pura menggambar strategi _offensive_ di selembar kertas. Ia mengambil _flip-phone_ dari sakunya. "Momoi-_chan_, Momoi-_chan_."

Suara cempreng seorang gadis terdengar dari _flip-phone_ Riko. "_Neee, Ri-chan!_"

"_801 spotted_. Kagami dan Kuroko sekarang berpacaran. _Repeat_, _801 spotted_, Kagami dan Kuroko sekarang berpacaran."

**O-wa-ri?**

* * *

Ma, ma, readertachi, **review** kure yooo -A-


End file.
